


Dragonball Tails

by PrincessRose



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, F/F, Female Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Futanari, Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: This is the story about a monkey-tailed girl Goku and her monkey twin-tailed sister Saber. Follow them as their journey begins and see what will happen as these brave two take on the world.





	1. The Secret of the Dragon Balls

Far away in an enchanted land that seemed untouched by the steady march of time. There lived an old master named Gohan who found two baby girls abandoned in the wilderness of the region. The old master raised the girls as his own children and marveled as the youngsters grew, and became uncommonly strong. Now the girls known as Goku and Saber are on their own and has become the soul Guardians of their Grandfather's most mystical possession. His Dragon Ball.

It was a nice day out. The waterfall fell from the rocky cliff into the river below. Birds was chirping. Dears was drinking out of the river that the waterfall fell into. Fishes swam in the river or jumped out of it into the air before going back underwater. Butterflies flew around in the air. A Pterodactyl flew into the air.

Meanwhile, on the east side of a hut in a grassy field, an unusual girl with short spiky black hair, onyx eyes, and a tail was standing there naked giggling. Behind the naked girl was another unusual girl with long spiky platinum-pink hair down to her butt with bangs, purple eyes, and twin tails that was naked. The platinum-pink haired girl was a lot more unusual than that of the black-haired girl. She had balls half the size of a lemon and a seven-inch long penis that was erected. What makes her unusual though is that she still has a pussy and is considered a girl. 

The black-haired girl giggled as her sister humped her pushing her penis back and forth between her thighs and rubbing against her pussy. Her sister was panting, making growling noises, sticking her tongue out, and her eyes was rolled up in her head while she humped her. The black-haired girl was either giggling or panting along with her.

After a little while, her sister pulled back out of between her legs stopping. The black-haired girl moved forward turned around and laid down on the grass on her back. Her sister sat down with her legs on each side of her and pushed her legs up holding onto them as she pushed her penis back between her legs. She then started moving as she panted and growled as she humped her sister and rubbed against her pussy. The black-haired girl giggled or panted along with her. The platinum-pink hair girl continued to hump her sister until she felt herself getting close.

"Ugh... I'm going to cum," said the platinum-pink hair girl.

The black-haired girl giggled as she heard that before she started panting. Her sister pushed in and out of her a few more times before she pulled out and pulled her sister's legs apart as she aimed her penis at her pussy. She started cumming as she shot cum on her sister pussy before letting the rest of it shoot into the air and land on her sister's chest, stomach, and face. The black-haired girl giggled before whipping the cum on her face with her hand and licking the cum off her fingers. 

When she was finished cumming she moved so that her penis was in front of her sister's face. Her sister grabbed her ass pushing her down as she opened her mouth taking her sister's penis in her mouth. The platinum-pink hair girl started humping her sister's mouth for a while until she started shooting cum in her sister's mouth. Her sister swallowed all of it as she did. After finishing cumming she pulled out of her sister's mouth and stood up as her penis started to go down from being erect. 

"Let's get cleaned up," said the Platinum-pink haired girl.

"Okay," said the black-haired girl getting up.

They both went over to the well before getting buckets of water and dumping it over them getting them all wet cleaning off the cum. After that, they both stood there and let the sun dry them off and after a while, they was fully dried. They went over to their clothes which was nearby and started getting dressed.

The black-haired girl wore a pair of blue pants, a blue shirt that exposes her midriff and navel, a white sash around the waist, two red wristbands, a red headband, and blue shoes. The platinum-pink haired girl wore a pair of blue pants, a blue shirt that exposes her midriff and navel, a red sash around the waist, two red wristbands, a red headband, and blue shoes. Once dressed the black-haired girl ran over to her sister.

"Can we spar now?" asked the black-haired girl excitedly.

The platinum-pink hair girl smiled as she heard that before replying, "Sure for a while."

"Yay!" shouted the black-haired girl excitedly.

They both went to a spot before the black-haired girl got in a stance. The platinum-pink hair girl was on the opposite side standing there not moving or getting in a stance. The black-haired girl rushed at her sister throwing punches and kicks at her, but her sister blocked them or dodged them as she threw punches and kicks back some connecting to her sister making contact with a powerful force while others collided with her sister's punches or kicks. This continued for a little while until the black-haired girl went to throw a punch only for it to go through her sister then she was kicked in the head and sent flying crashing into a tree. She rebounded however and the two went back at it until the black-haired girl couldn't go on.

"Alright that's good enough for now," said the platinum-pink hair girl looking at the black-haired girl. "Goku let's go get some wood."

"Okay, Sis," said Goku who was the black-haired girl.

The two went and got the saw before they went off to the forest to get some wood. A little while later, the two sisters could be seen walking on top of a log each that was on their side with Goku carrying the saw. Monkey's popped down hanging there catching both Goku and her sister's attention.

"Hi," said Goku and her sister. 

"Just hanging around huh," said Goku.

The two pieces of logs started rolling faster kicking up pieces of rocks in the air as they rolled down the hill of the countryside mountain trail. Goku and her sister continued to run along with them laughing and flipping in the air as they went.

Once back at the hut, Goku prepared herself before grabbing the first log and using her strength to throw it into the air. She then jumped into the air and punched and kicked it at the same time then landed on the ground on one knee. Smaller logs from the large log fell making a nice stack of wood. When she was done with that one she then turned to the second one before doing the same thing making another pile of wood. 

"Well that takes care of that," said Goku before she put her hands on her stomach. "I'm..."

She was cut off from her sister coming out of the hut, "Goku, go get some lunch. Make sure to get enough for both of us. I'm getting hungry."

"Okay, I'll go get it," said Goku.

Little did Goku know, a visitor was approaching their remote mountainside home. The young girl's life was about to begin a brand new faze. Totally brand new.

The vehicle that was driving down the mountainside trail came to a complete stop then the door opened up and a blue-haired teenager wearing a pink and purple outfit climbed out. She stood there looking out over the edge for a minute then took a deep breath and started going throw her side pouch before pulling a device out and clicking it.

"Let's see here," said the teenager. "Oh yeah. There it is."

She was looking at a device with some sort of grid and yellow dots on it.

"You're as good as mine you little jewel," said the teenager.

She got back inside the vehicle and drove on.

Meanwhile, Goku was walking through the forest.

"Now what should we have to eat today?" asked Goku as she looked around thinking. "Gosh, it's so hard to decide. Why don't you decide tummy?" She moved her head and looked forward before turning it. "Fish."

She then ran through the forest, "Fish. Yeah. That sounds really great. Alright." She was jumping around from the ground to the forest trees before swinging in the air. "Ah, but first I'm going to need a little snack and I probably should get one for sis too."

She picked an apple and was hanging down from her tail after taking a bit from it. She flipped back up to sitting back on top of the branch as she finished the apple.

"That was good," said Goku before throwing the rest of the apple over her shoulder and hitting a tiger in the head.

The tiger looked up to see Goku who was eating another apple and growled at her getting her attention as she looked down at it. It leaped at her only for Goku to spin around by her tail missing her.

"Miss me," said Goku as she jumped off the tree landing on the ground.

She then ran off while the tiger chased after her.

"Come on catch me if you can," said Goku as the tiger gained on her. "You're almost there."

Goku vanished in the tiger went off a ledge, but didn't know it until it didn't feel the ground. It looked down only for its eyes to pop out of its head then fell and made a splash in the river below. Goku was hanging from a tree branch before it broke and she fell through the air and splashed into the river below.

"That was great," said Goku after coming back up and spitting water out of her mouth.

A little later, Goku was standing on a rock in the river near the bank.

"There that should do it," said Goku after wringing her clothes out now naked before throwing her shirt down. "It'll be dry in no time." She then moved a little away before turning around and squatting down. "Here comes the waterfall." She started to pee, but as she was doing that a fish jumped catching her attention. "Huh, hey it looks like now is a good time to do a little tail fishing."

She put her tail in the water and as she did a few small fish swam up to it looking at it.

She moved her tail in the water, "Come on you little rascals." A large shadow could be seen in the water moving closer to it as Goku went on. "I know you think it's a giant worm. Take a bite."

A large fish came upon the tail looking at it driving away the smaller fish that was looking at it. It then swam down before coming back up and trying to take a bit, but Goku moved her tail out of the way as the fish came out of the water then she gave it a kick. The fish plopped into the water now dead and Goku jumped in after it. After she got that fish, she went about getting another one for her sister.

A little later, she could be seen dragging a large yet smaller fish on her left shoulder and a bigger fish on her right shoulder by the tails. 

"This should last us until dinner," said Goku laughing before hearing a noise. "Huh, what's that noise?"

A vehicle came up over the hill heading directly for her making her hair stand on end. The teenager behind the wheel screamed and hit the breaks skidding as she turned the wheel. Goku made a run for it, but she was hit by the side of the vehicle and went flying along with the two fishes crashing into a tree. 

"Yikes, is he dead?" questioned the teenager behind the wheel before opening her eyes to see the boy by the fishes.

"What the?" questioned Goku coming from around the two fishes.

"Wow, you're alive?" asked the teenager behind the wheel poking her head out of the window.

"Errr..." said Goku looking at her angry. "So you thought you finished me off! Well, you aren't going to get these fishes that easy you big monster!"

"Stop it, what are you doing?" questioned the girl nervously.

"This is for hitting me," said Goku after lifting the vehicle and throwing it making it land on its side and two of its tires pop off as it landed. Goku then got out her pole as she looked at the vehicle. "There that will teach you to take these fishes. Sneaking up on me like that. Well, I'm ready for you this time."

The teenager popped her head out of the vehicle with her hand on her head looking fearfully with a gun in her other.

"Why don't you come out of your shell and fight?" questioned Goku pointing the pole at the vehicle and teenager. "What's wrong, don't tell me you used up all your power already, monster."

"Not quite!" shouted the girl pointing the gun at Goku and shooting.

"Owww... oooh..." said Goku as she was hit by the bullets making her fall down. 

The teenager relaxed before gulping.

"Ugh... ooooh," said Goku before she sat back up with her hands on her head. "Holy cow, Woah, what was that?"

"But how you... you shouldn't be alive, kid," said the teenager.

"So you thought you finished me off again, huh? Well, Grandpa told me about evil creatures like you! Your black arts won't work on me!" shouted Goku as she got up and started to prepare to attack. "Alright, monster. it's your turn!"

"Monster?" questioned the girl before she dropped the gun raising her hands. "Hold on I'm not a monster, kid. I'm a human being just like you are."

"You are, really?" questioned Goku stopping.

"Yes," said the teenager as she climbed out of the vehicle then jumped down. "Of course I am."

Goku jumped back as she jumped down.

"You can see that for yourself can't you?" asked the teenager putting her hands up. "Look I won't bite." She moved a little closer only for Goku to jump back.

"Stay back," said Goku pointing the pole at her. "A human you say."

"That's right, want to see my certificate of authenticity?" questioned the teenager sarcastically.

"No thanks," said Goku walking around her looking her up and down.

"How long is this going to take?" questioned the teenager.

"Will you hush up," said Goku as she put a thumb to her mouth. "Well you look human enough, but your different your thin and scrawny."

"I'm a girl silly that's why," said the teenager.

"A girl you say?" questioned Goku.

"Oh my gosh. Are you saying you have never seen a girl before?" questioned the teenager.

"No, I have seen a girl before. My Grandpa told me all about girls," said Goku making the teenager confused. "He told me that if I ever ran into a girl that I should be as polite as I possibly could."

"I see," said the teenager putting her hand next to her face and winking. "Well, what a nice thing to say. Your Grandpa sounds like a very wise man. Is he?"

"Well he was," said Goku looking at the back of the teenager. "He died a long time ago. I live with Saber now."

_"Saber? Don't tell me he lives with a pet tiger," _thought the teenager as she looked at Goku. 

Goku lifted her skirt up revealing her panties.

"Shame on you! What you think you're doing?" questioned the teenager.

"I was just checking to see if you had a tail," said Goku.

"Huh?" said the girl as she looked at the tail.

"Don't worry, maybe it's just taking you longer to grow yours," said Goku.

The teenager grinned before she put a hand over her mouth, "I'm sure it'll sprout up any time now, kid." The girl then thought to herself. _"What a weirdo."_

Goku pointed the pole at the vehicle, "How you get that monster to do what you wanted it to do?"

"That's not a monster silly. That's a car," said the teenager.

Goku jumped up on top of the car looking at it, "Oh so this is a car. Grandpa told me about them, but I never actually seen one." Goku then stamped her foot on the car.

"You know for a little kid. You're really strong," said the teenager.

Goku looked back at her as she said that before turning around, "Thanks. Grandpa and Saber trained me to be like steel. Hey, you were driving a car around, right? So does that mean your from one of the big cities?"

"You got it," said the teenager with her arms across her stomach.

"Wow, why don't you come to my house with me and you can have some lunch," said Goku before going over to the two fishes and grabbing the tails. "You can tell me all about the city your from. Common."

"Hold just a second," said the girl putting up a hand before going through her side pouch and pulling out a device looking at it. _"It looks like the Dragon Ball is right down the road. Maybe it's at this little kids house."_

Goku came over to Bulma excitedly dragging the two fishes.

"I think it's safe to assume were having fish for lunch. Well, alright so what's on the agenda?" asked the teenager.

"Well, you can meet Saber, we can have a bite to eat, and talk, then play together," said Goku.

The teenager shivered involuntarily at the thought of meeting the boy's pet tiger but pushed it aside as she put the device away, "Now look. If you think were going to do anything improper you can forget it."

"Improper. What does that mean?" questioned Goku.

The teenager's cheeks flushed as she blushed, "Ah nevermind." The teenager recovered giggling as she put a hand on her mouth while thinking to herself. _"I guess Grandpa hasn't told him about that yet. This kid's so innocent that he's adorable." _She giggled after that.

"Godly you sure are strange," said Goku before smiling. "Well anyway let's go."

"Sounds good. I'll just follow the giant fishes," said the teenager.

They turned around and started on the way to Goku's house.

"So, kid. What's your name anyway?" asked the teenager.

"My name is Goku. G.O.K.U. What's yours?" asked Goku.

"Ah... my name... mine?" questioned the teenager.

"Uhhh huh," said Goku.

"Bulma," said the teenager.

"Hmmm," said Goku before turning around laughing. "That's funny."

"Hey, Goku's not exactly normal, so there," said Bulma.

"Yeah, but it's not as weird as yours," said Goku before laughing.

"Hey, you be quiet," said Bulma. "Bulma happens to be very elegant. It's a lot better than Goku that's for sure!" She then crossed her arms across her stomach.

After a little while of walking, they finally reached the hut.

"Wow, that's a nice little place you got there, kid," said Bulma.

"Gee, thanks," said Goku putting the fishes down and looking at Bulma. "Just wait right here one second." Goku ran to the doors before opening them. "Saber I'm back!"

"Shhh, Goku," came another voice. "Listen."

Goku notice Saber was looking at something and looked at it too to see the orange ball glowing.

"Uhhh," said Goku.

"What's up?" asked Bulma coming forward.

"Grandpa's trying to talk to us," said Goku.

"But Goku I don't hear anyone other than you two ta..." said Bulma before noticing the Dragon Ball that was glowing next to Saber. "Ah. Oh my goodness it's a dragon ball."

She pushed Goku out of the way as she went for it and then tried to push Saber, but Saber did not budge and she fell on her butt.

"Oooof... oww," said Bulma.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" shouted Saber glaring at her with her purple eyes.

Bulma looked up at her before involuntary shivering with her intimidation, but even so, she was still caught by the attention of the Dragon Ball.

"A Dragon Ball," said the girl as she got back up and tried to go for the dragon ball only to be pushed back on her butt.

"Oooof... oww," said Bulma. "Hey what's the big deal!"

"Leave are Grandpa alone!" shouted Saber glaring at her.

"Your Grandpa?" questioned the girl. "You mean that?" She pointed at the Dragon Ball.

"Yeah that's right!" shouted Saber glaring at her before picking up the Dragon Ball. "This is the only thing that our Grandpa gave us to remember him by. No one can touch it, but me and Goku." Saber looked down at it as it started glowing. "Look, look at what it's doing."

Goku walked over looking at it, "I think Grandpa is trying to talk to us. What you think he's saying?"

"I don't know," said Saber.

"I hate to do this, but I don't really have a choice," said Bulma digging through her pouch before pulling to orange balls out. "See."

"What?" questioned Goku and Saber together as they saw that.

"You got to be kidding," said Saber.

"You got two Grandpas. No way," said Goku.

"They're not Grandpas. They're called Dragon Balls," said Bulma.

"You sure about that?" asked Saber.

"Definitely I'm positive," said Bulma. "You two's ball started glowing because it was reacting to the two I have." She went over and sat the two Dragon Balls down on a table. "Look put your down."

"Hmmmmm," said Saber as she put a thump on her mouth thinking. "Okay, but only for a second."

She walked over and sat the ball down on the table. They all started glowing a little later as Saber, Goku, and Bulma watched.

"Pretty cool, huh?" asked Bulma before picking one of the orange balls up. "Yeah, these gems have the power to great things and not so great." Bulma turning to look at Saber and Goku. "Let's just say if a bad person got a hold of these balls. He could really wreak some havoc." 

"Well, what do these things do?" asked Goku who had the orange ball looking at it.

"Yeah, what do they do?" asked Saber looking at Bulma.

"You sure you want to know?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah," said Goku and Saber.

"Okay," said Bulma.

Meanwhile, as Bulma was telling Goku and Saber about the Dragon Balls, somewhere else doors creaked open revealing a Dragon Ball sitting on a red cushion on top of a golden stand. 

"Ah. There it is," said a short blue man with pointy ears with a tall woman and a dog in a purple costume behind him.

"It's awfully dark in there Sire," said the dog in a purple costume.

"Shut up Shu!" shouted the short blue man.

They walked forwards through the darkroom with many statues until they reached the pedestal. 

"Hehehe. Ah. Come to Emperor Pilaf my precious, yes," said the blue man picking up the orange Dragon Ball. 

A statue fell freaking him out for a bit then the helmet opened up to reveal a skeleton.

"Get off of me you bone head," said Pilaf pushing the statue making it full over.

When the statue fell over the skeleton head fell off and roll across the floor then bats flew out of it. 

"Ahhh... ahem," said Pilaf clearing his throat. "Well enough of that I'm ready to make my wish."

"Sir," said the woman.

"What!" shouted Pilaf looking at her.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you can't make a wish with just one ball," said the woman. "You have to have the others as well."

Pilaf eyes widen as he heard that.

"There are seven Dragon Balls Sire. You have to unite all seven of them before the dragon will appear and grant your wish," said the woman.

"Hmmm," said Pilaf looking down at the Dragon Ball, "more searching." 

"But just imagine dear Emperor. That glorious day when the seven balls are finally brought together. A beautiful burst of energy will light the sky, and in a blazing surge of firey power, the eternal dragon will rise before you. For the sole purpose of granting you a single wish whatever it may be," said the woman.

"Yes, Yes, I can see it. Well, okay I guess I can handle a little more searching," said Pilaf before laughing. "Any wish I want huh? Well, then I want to rule the entire world."

Meanwhile, back with Goku, Saber, and Bulma. Goku was looking at the orange ball as she heard what Bulma said.

"Wow, that's amazing. "You can wish for whatever you want and it will come true," said Goku looking at the Dragon Ball in her hand. "I wonder why our Grandpa didn't tell us about any of this stuff."

_"There has to be some catch to it," _thought Saber as she heard that.

"He may have not known about it Goku, not many people do," said Bulma before taking the two Dragon Ball and holding them up. "The truth is you, Saber, and I are some of the few people in the world that even know about the Dragon Balls or the Dragon."

"Don't get ours mixed up with yours okay," said Goku.

"Don't worry that's impossible," said Bulma holding up one of the Dragon Balls. "Each ball has a different number of stars in it. See this one has five."

"Oh, I get it Grandpa's ball has four stars," said Goku.

"Now you're catching on," said Bulma standing up giggling. "I can't believe I already have three of the balls. If I keep this up I'll be able to wish for a boyfriend by the end of the month. This is so exciting." Bulma then turned and looked at Goku and Saber. "You are going to let me use your Dragon Ball so I can make my wish right?"

"You can forget it!" shouted Saber. "Grandpa gave us this ball to remember him by and I'm not just going to hand it over to you!"

"But your Grandpa said to be as polite as possible to girls," said Bulma.

"That has nothing to do with this!" shouted Saber glaring at her.

"Hey, I know what. Look I'll trade ya," said Bulma as Goku and Saber looked at her. Bulma pulled her skirt up revealing her panties to them. "You let me have your Dragon Ball and I'll let you have a little peak."

"What do we care about seeing your dirty old fanny?" asked Saber.

"IT IS NOT DIRTY YOU RUDE LITTLE BOY!" shouted Bulma before going back to normal. "Well shoot there's got to be a way, the hunt must go on." Bulma then got an idea. "Hey, I know why don't you two come with me. We can be partners. What do you say?"

"Oh go hunt balls," said Goku.

"Sure why not? You would get to see so many new things and learn so much. Your Grandpa would be very proud of you," said Bulma.

"Really you think Grandpa would be proud if we went?" asked Goku.

"Of course he would kid. Seeing his young grandsons that he raised venture out into the world all on their own. Learning all about the great cities and crossing the desert, and seeing the ocean," said Bulma.

"Alright that sounds like a lot of fun," said Goku. "I guess I'll go." Goku turned to look at Saber. "Can we go, Saber? Can we? Can we?"

"Hmmmm," said Saber looking Bulma up and down closely judging her.

Bulma looked at Saber who seemed to be the one that makes the decisions. She sweated nervously as Saber continued to stare at her. After a bit of a staring contest and nervousness Saber relented seeing Goku looking at her hopefully.

"Sure sounds like it could be fun," said Saber.

"Yay!" shouted Goku excitedly.

"This will be great," said Bulma snapping her fingers. "So we are partners."

"Alright, but we still get to keep our Grandpa's ball," said Goku. 

"You drive a hard bargain, but have it your way," said Bulma putting her hands up and then together. _"The little kids are stubborn, but they'll make good bodyguards until I make my wish. I'll wish for the most perfect boy..." _Her thoughts was cut off as she noticed Saber staring at her with narrowed eyes making her gulp nervously and forget what she was thinking. 

"Ahem... well here we go. The start of a great adventure," said Bulma clearing her throat before walking out of the hut with Goku and Saber on her right. 

After a short bit of walking, Goku spoke up, "Hey, Bulma, how do we know where to start looking? The Dragon Ball could be anywhere in the whole world right?"

Bulma stopped and giggled before putting her hands on her hips buffing her chest out, "Just who you think you're dealing with, kid. I'm no amateur." She went through her pouch before pulling out a device. "Look check it out." She then clicked it showing them as yellow dots appeared on it. 

"Huh?" questioned Goku looking at it.

"It's a special radar that tracks the Dragon Balls," said Bulma explaining.

"Look see these three dots," said Bulma pointing to three dots. "These are our three balls and these are the other Dragon Balls. It looks like the closest ball is right here about 750 miles to the west."

"Is that far?" asked Goku.

"Let's just say it's out of our walking distance," said Bulma, "and since you destroyed my car we'll be needing a new set of wheels."

She got out a silver container and started looking through it.

"Let's see now what am I in the mood for?" questioned Bulma. "Ah. This one will be fun for a while." Bulma then moved Goku and Saber back. "Stand back kids. Stay there."

She then clicked it and threw it and after a bom and the smoke cleared there was a new object that stood there. 

"Ahhh!" shouted both Goku and Saber as the saw that.

"Check it out," said Bulma as she started walking towards it.

"Woah, Bulma, how did you do that?" questioned Goku.

"Your some kind of witch, aren't you?" questioned Saber.

"What? Nonsense," said Bulma looking back at them. "Witchcraft has nothing to do with it. Everyone in the city has dinocaps. How could you travel without them?" Bulma got on the vehicle while Goku tapped it with the pole and Saber stayed net to her. "Hey, will you knock it off? Just hope on it won't bite you."

Goku put her pole away before jumping on behind Bulma and Saber jumped on right behind her sister.

"I'm on," said Goku.

"Same here," said Saber.

"Okay, here we go!" shouted Bulma before she took off down the road. 

"Ahhh... neeto. This thing goes even faster than I can run, yup," said Goku.

"No duh, squirt. Get with the program," said Bulma. 

They speed off as a monkey was eating an apple and making Goku laugh. The monkey dropped the apple at seeing that.

"Chill out, Goku. You're squeezing the life out of me," said Bulma after a while of driving.

"Oops, Sorry," said Goku. 

"Just relax. I happen to be an expert driver. I'm in total contro... aaaaaah!" said Bulma before she started screaming at the end when she jumped over a hill while Goku and Saber was laughing.

They landed and skidded to a stop. 

"Ah. Wow, that was great, Bulma. Let's go back and do it again. Common. That was so much fun. Just one more time please," said Goku. 

"Yeah that was pretty fun," said Saber.

_"I almost lost it big time on that one. I need to be more careful,"_ thought Bulma. "Hmmm." Bulma got off the vehicle. "Uhh ooh. Excuse me a minute Goku, Saber. Time for a pit stop."

"Ah, Okay, we'll come too," said Goku.

"Oh no, you won't! Don't the words pit stop mean anything to you! Stay right there!" she then ran off.

"Pit stop? What does that mean?" asked Saber.

"I need to pee you lame brain!" shouted Bulma.

Goku and Saber jumped down onto the ground.

"Huh? I don't get it," said Goku. "Why can't she just pee right here? How strange."

"Yeah tell me about it," said Saber. "Very weird."

"Goku, Saber, come here quick!" shouted Bulma.

"Huh? I sure wish she would make up her mind," said Goku as she ran towards where Bulma went.

"Agreed," said Saber not bothering to follow her sister.

"Coming Bulma!" shouted Goku before going around the corner and stoping.

Bulma was screaming in the grip of a pterodactyl.

"Who the heck are you kiddo?" questioned the pterodactyl.

"My names Goku," said Goku. "Are you a friend of Bulma's?"

The pterodactyl laughed as it put Bulma in its tail. 

"Yeah that's it," said the pterodactyl getting out a rope. "As a matter of fact, we have fancy dinner engagements, but the reservations are only for the two, so."

The pterodactyl tied Goku up with the rope against a tree.

"Gosh I think he was lying," said Goku.

"Your a regular einstein," said the pterodactyl. "See ya."

It then spread its wings and flew into the air while Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"Hey, stop being such a downer, baby. I'm in the mood for a happy meal," said the pterodactyl before laughing.

"Hey, where you guys going, Bulma, huh?!" shouted Goku.

"Don't just stand there idiot! Get! Me! Down!" shouted Bulma and at the last part, she said it broken while hitting the claw of the pterodactyl.

"Well, gee, I don't blame her for being upset, but she doesn't have to go calling me names," said Goku before pulling the rope with her tail and looking up. "I'd like to help her down, but I really don't know how to fly." Goku then got an idea. "Hey, I got it!"

She then ran over to the vehicle to Saber.

"Saber can you go help, Bulma down?" asked Goku.

"Goku, you need to think of a way to do it yourself," said Saber. "You'll never get stronger if I do it for you."

"Awe," said Goku as she heard that before getting an idea. "Oh, I got it."

She jumped on the vehicle next to her.

"Let's see here," said Goku. "How does this thing work? Bulma was able to make it fly a few minutes ago."

Goku turned the handle a little and it started to move a little. Saber smiled as she watched her sister.

"Woah it's moving," said Goku. "Common whatever you are. I know you can go faster than this. We got to get moving, Bulma's in trouble."

Goku turned the handle more and it speed-off down the road quickly with one wheel off the ground for a little bit.

"Goku, please help me!" shouted Bulma from in the air.

"Hang on, Bulma!" shouted Goku before looking up smiling. 

She jumped a hill and shot into the sky after Bulma. Bulma saw that and tried to reach out as Goku climbed on top of the vehicle.

"Hang on. Just a little further," said Goku. 

"Huh," said the pterodactyl looking back to see Goku reaching for Bulma, but she started falling farther away from Bulma while the pterodactyl laughed. 

Goku jumped towards the pterodactyl, but then started falling making her take out the pole.

"Power Pole extend!" shouted Goku making the power pole get longer. "Here take this you mean old bully!"

Goku then brought the power pole down on the pterodactyl hitting it in the head and making it let go of Bulma who was screaming. They was all falling out of the sky now and Bulma seeing that started moving her arms like she was swimming.

"Here, Bulma," said Goku before throwing the power pole towards her.

Goku landed back on the ground and the pterodactyl fell down through the cliff making a bang. Goku looked down at it.

"To bad. I don't really like to hurt anybody, but he gave me no choice," said Goku.

"Good work Goku," Came Saber's voice.

"Saber," said Goku turning around to see her standing there smiling at her.

"You did great," said Saber smiling making Goku smile back. 

"Goku! Saber! Are you going to help me! Help, I'm having a bit of a crisis up here," said Bulma.

Goku and Saber looked up to see Bulma was peeing hanging from a cliff by the power pole.

"Be right there Bulma," said Goku.

A little later and after much shouting at Saber, they eventually continued again as they raced off into the distance.

* * *

**AN:** Here is the first chapter of Dragonball Tails. I do hope you like it. In this story, Goku is a female and Saber is a Futanari. They are not completely naive about everything and no a few things here and there, but they are still a bit naive to the outside world. Bulma mistakes them both as males as you can tell, but they are actually females which will be revealed in the next chapter if you can't figure it out in this one. Goku and Saber are not naive to what a girl is, but they never saw a girl without a tail before or a girl that looked scrawny like Bulma, so they was a bit naive about her.

Bulma's attitude will be the same for the majority of the show. There is going to be no Bulma and Goku becoming closer because they are girls. There is going to be no Bulma is fascinated with girls being out in the wilderness. There is going to be no Bulma becomes a fighter as she would freak out at getting dirty or breaking a nail. Bulma will be Bulma, but she will help the girls out a little during their first World Martial Arts Tournament. All in all not much will change between Goku and Bulma's characters regardless of gender.

Another thing to take into consideration is that Goku might be a girl, but she is not weak. I do not discriminate girls or males and think that a girl can not be as strong as a male. Saiyan or not that is trash. A female Saiyan can be as strong as a male Saiyan if they want to be. I will say this though. Gohan's training only gave Goku a 2x boost to her power level instead of a 5x boost for a total of 4 power level. The majority of her power level is due to her constant spars with Saber which raised her power level from 4 to 30. Keep in mind that this is not to make her weaker, but the power gains throughout the show is a bit different then in the original. Saber is much stronger than Goku, but the most anyone knows about her is that she is 2 times as strong as Goku is. You'll see more of what she can do as the story goes on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball or the Characters, but I do own my own OC Character and the idea of this story.


	2. The Emperor's Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last chapter of Dragonball Tails, Goku, Saber, and Bulma decided to team up and search for the remaining four Dragon Balls together. The adventure continues as they speed headlong into the unknown.

The sun was starting to go down, casting an orangish glow as Bulma, Goku, and Saber continued on their way crossing a bridge as they did.

"Bulma stop I just saw some snakes," said Goku. "That should tie us over until dinner."

"Yeah, let's stop," said Saber in agreement.

"That is so disgusting Goku, Saber. If you don't want to gross people out your going to have to stop eating frogs and snakes and things," said Bulma.

"Really?" questioned Goku as Saber and her stomachs growled.

"Yup," said Bulma.

"How about lizards?" asked Saber.

"Nope eating lizards is nasty too, kids. You two are just going to have to toughen up," said Bulma.

A little while later they came to a stop. Goku and Saber jumped down onto the ground.

"Yeah this looks like a good place to camp," said Goku.

"Agreed," said Saber.

"There's no need to live outside like savages," said Bulma going through her side pouch. "I have my dinocaps remember."

"Huh?" questioned Goku and Saber turning to her.

"Don't tell me you have a tent in one of those things, Bulma," said Goku.

"Well no not exactly," said Bulma as she opened the case up.

"I don't like those magic witch bombs," said Goku.

"Me either," said Saber in agreement.

"Grandpa said never to use magic unless it's to help someone," said Goku.

"Oh well, I am going to help someone, Silly," said Bulma as she picked one of the dinocaps and tossed it in the air before grabbing it. "She's pretty and has blue hair." Bulma climbed off the motorcycle while Goku and Saber backed up some. "What's a matter your not afraid are you?"

Bulma then threw the dinocap, "Here it goes."

There was a bang and some smoke until it disappeared to reveal something Goku and Saber have never seen before. 

"There we go," said Bulma walking forward. "Now doesn't that look cozy." Bulma turned back to Goku and Saber. "Common Goku, Saber, what are you waiting for."

Goku and Saber had their mouth open and wide eyes. Bulma opened the door and as she did Goku jumped forward pointing the power pole at it while Saber got into a fighting stance.

"Get away from its mouth, Bulma," said Saber. "We'll protect you from this monster."

"Thank that's noble of you two, but it's just a house," said Bulma before pushing a button. "See."

"Bulma you made it light, but it's still dark outside," said Goku as she rushed inside with Saber.

"Yeah how strange," said Saber.

"Chill out," said Bulma putting her side pouch on a table. "It's something we call electricity. Were you two transported from the stone age or what?"

Goku and Saber walked around looking around.

"Oh, wow, this is amazing," said Goku.

Bulma chuckled a little as she watched the two of them seeing them get closer to the television. As they got to the television and looked at it a picture of a man appeared on it making Goku and Saber take a step back startled. They got back up looking at it.

Bulma chuckled again, "Goku, Saber." 

"Oh no, that person's trapped and she's trying to break the glass playing that horrible music," said Goku while Saber was covering her ears trying to drown out the horrible noise.

The screen changed and this time it showed two people a female and a male. It was a romance show, but Saber and Goku didn't know that. Saber uncovered her ears slowly to see that the horrible noise was now gone. Goku and Saber looked at the screen for a little bit before turning to look at Bulma who had hearts in her eyes and her mouth open holding onto something. Saber reached out and took the object in her hand looking at it.

"What's that thing?" asked Goku looking at it.

"That's what I wonder," said Saber.

"One little kiss. One kiss," said Bulma as she watched the two get closer. "Yes almost there."

The screen changed showing a dinosaur that can breathe out fire. Bulma shrieked and fell backward on her butt. Goku pointed at her and started laughing and Saber started laughing as well.

"You two shut up," said Bulma.

"Huh, hey are you getting hungry, Bulma?" asked Saber.

"Huh?" questioned Bulma.

"Well, you're drooling," said Goku.

Bulma looked down, "Now I'm embarrassed." Bulma whipped the drool away before smelling something as she stood back up. "Hey what's that horrible smell?" Bulma then realized what it was as she held her nose. "Ugh, Goku, Saber, you two need a bath."

Goku turned her head thinking along with Saber before turning back to Bulma.

"What's a bath?" questioned Goku and Saber.

"Oh, kids," said Bulma freaked out. "I can't believe you're asking." She turned her head sideways. "I guess I got to show you two."

A little later they was in the bathroom, Goku was just getting out of her pants and as her pants dropped down Bulma noticed that Goku had a pussy and was a girl.

"W-W-What! G-G-Goku you're a girl!" shouted Bulma.

"Huh?" questioned Goku looking at her. "Of course I'm a girl."

Bulma turned and looked at Saber who was already out of her pants and noticed that Saber had a penis and balls and was a boy.

"Hey, what are you doing!" shouted Bulma at Saber. "Get out of here!"

"Huh?" questioned Saber looking at her. "Why?"

"She's a girl and your a boy," said Bulma. "Now get out."

"I'm a girl," said Saber.

"No, you are a boy," said Bulma trying to correct Saber.

"I'm a girl," said Saber.

"You're a boy," said Bulma.

"I'm a girl," said Saber.

"YOUR A BOY, IDIOT!" shouted Bulma.

"No, I'm a girl, see," said Saber as she moved her balls to the side revealing that she had a pussy.

Bulma fell on her butt, her eyes widen, and her mouth hung open in shock and disbelief. Saber ignored her as she looked at the object filled with water.

"Yay!" shouted Saber before she ran forward and jumped into the water splashing water all over and getting Bulma wet.

Goku moved their clothes as she picked them up and went to the door taking them outside. She came back to the bathroom before she ran and jumping into the water splashing water all over and getting Bulma wetter just like her sister did. Saber and Goku started splashing each other like they always did when they went to the river near their house to either get cleaned up or go swimming and their splashes sometimes hit Bulma. Throughout all of the splashing and everything, Bulma was still not snapped out of her shocked state.

After, a little while the splashing stopped as Saber got behind Goku and pushed her penis between her thighs. She started moving her hips humping Goku and her penis rubbed against Goku's pussy. Saber put her arms around Goku with her hands on her non-existent chest. Goku giggled as she was doing that, but the giggling didn't even break Bulma from being stunned. It wasn't until a bit later when Bulma heard panting that she was broken out of her stunned state and noticed all the water all over the floor and that she was drenched.

"What have you two done! Just look at me! I'm all drenched and there is water all over!" shouted Bulma before turning to Saber and Goku.

Bulma saw Saber's erected penis moving back and forth between Goku's thighs. She also saw Goku and Saber with their tongue hanging out of their mouths panting before Goku stopped and giggled.

"HEY, WHAT YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!" shouted Bulma. "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Huh? Why?" questioned Goku.

"It's wrong. That's why," said Bulma.

"But our Grandpa said that there was nothing wrong with it and that it was natural," said Goku.

Bulma's mouth fell open as she heard that wondering what their Grandpa had been teaching the two of them. Goku giggled again before going back to panting.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" shouted Bulma as she moved a hand forward to grab Goku and move her away from Saber, but when she did Saber growled and glared at her.

Bulma stopped and stumbled back falling on her butt again scared as she heard that intimidated by Saber's glare and her growling which was not stopping.

"I-I-I..." stuttered Bulma intimidated as she scooted backward towards the bathroom doors. "I'll wait outside until you're finished."

Bulma then left the bathroom in a hurry too scared to bother trying to separate the two sisters. A while later, Bulma returned to the bathroom and opened the door to see Goku covered in cum from face down to her legs. She also saw Goku was sucking her sister's penis. She shrieked and shut the door quickly again leaving them too scared of Saber.

"Aaaaah... mmmm... Sis," moaned Saber. "I'm getting closer."

Saber continued to hump her sister's mouth for a little while longer.

"Aaaaah... Sis... I'm going to cum," said Saber.

Saber went in and out of her sister's mouth a few more times before pushing in one last time as she started cumming. Goku went about swallowing it as she took every last bit of it unless Saber was done. Saber then pulled out and her penis started to go back to normal. 

"BULMA WE ARE DONE!" shouted Goku.

A little later, the door cracked open a little and Bulma eye peaked through to see that they was really done. She threw the door open as she came in closing it again.

"Finally," said Bulma not bothering to talk about what the two just did and wanting to forget about it. "Now let's get you two washed up."

"Okay," said Goku.

A little while later, Bulma was putting some shampoo in Goku's hair scrubbing it.

"Why are you putting this fluffy stuff in my hair?" asked Goku.

"It's called shampoo and I'm putting it in your hair to clean it," said Bulma before turning the water on. "I don't do this very often you know. You should consider yourselves lucky. No wonder your hair stands up. It's never been washed." Bulma used the water to wash out the shampoo. "There that's better, yeah."

Goku had her hands on her eyes rubbing them before turning.

"What in the world, Woah," said Bulma noticing the tail before putting it in her hand. "How does this thing stay on, kid? I thought it was attached to your pants. What you do super glue it to your butt?"

"Oww, what are you doing? That hurts," said Goku.

"I'm trying to take this thing off so I can wash your back properly," said Bulma.

"Here that's okay," said Goku looking back at Bulma. "I can wash my own back."

Goku's tail reached out and wrapped around the scrub making Bulma let go of it. 

"Huh?" questioned Bulma.

Goku started scrubbing her own back with the scrub.

"See it's easy," said Goku while Bulma had wide eyes at seeing that.

She looked over at Saber who's tails moved around behind her in the air and Bulma screamed as she saw that.

"No way. They move. That means they're... they're real," said Bulma.

Goku and Saber was finished with their bath now and was drying their hair while Bulma was on a bed looking at them.

"Goku, Saber, why do you have tails growing?" asked Bulma freaked out.

"Well I don't really know why," said Goku. "I just know that all people have them. It's no big deal. It's just the way we are."

"Huh?" questioned Bulma before thinking to herself. _"Maybe she's right. I never actually seen a little kid take a bath before so I guess I can't be sure. Maybe they just keep them tucked in their pants or something. How bizarre.__" _Bulma finished thinking to herself as she spoke up again. "I can't believe I'm a teenager and I'm just now finding out."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't say all people because our Grandpa didn't have a tail," said Goku.

"See, see, normal people don't have tails or your Grandpa would have one," said Bulma.

"Well our Grandpa was a very odd fella you know," said Goku.

"You're the real oddballs!" shouted Bulma. 

"Weirdo," said Saber.

"I'm not a weirdo!" shouted Bulma.

"So that was a bath, huh," said Goku.

"A bath sounds so wonderful," said Bulma.

A little later, Bulma was soaking relaxing in the bathtub.

"Ah. There's nothing like a long hot bath to melt a woman's carries away. That's for sure," said Bulma enjoying the bath.

She put her head back relaxing before turning to see Goku and Saber standing there looking at her. She screeched then ducked herself underwater before coming back up.

"What are you two doing!? Can't you see I'm taking a bath, kids!?" shouted Bulma looking at them.

"Yeah, we was going to help you scrub your back. You know since you don't have a tail," said Goku.

"No way! I can scrub my own back. Now beat it," said Bulma waving her hand trying to shoo them away.

"Gosh, I don't get it Bulma. You was going to help me scrub my back," said Goku.

"Yeah weirdo," said Saber.

"I am not weird!" shouted Bulma. "You are all little kids and I'm practically a full-grown woman there is a big difference."

"There is?" asked Goku turning to look at Saber who shrugged.

"Yes there is, but we are not going to get into that right now," said Bulma blushing slightly.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed. No way," said Goku looking back at her.

"What in the world are you talking about. I happen to be one of the most beautiful girls you'll ever see. So what do I have to be ashamed of, girl?!" shouted Bulma.

"Not having a tail," said Goku.

"Weirdo," said Saber.

"That's it get out of my face," said Bulma.

"But we want to help," said Goku.

"Beat it," said Bulma.

"Oh common," said Goku.

Bulma started throwing things making Goku and Saber run out of the bathroom as she shouted at them. They turned around looking back at the bathroom for a minute before the two sisters looked at each other.

Sometime later, Bulma was brushing her hair while drying it.

"It's about time I got a little bit of privacy," said Bulma.

"Bulma," said Goku getting Bulma's attention as her stomach rumbled along with Saber's. "We're hungry."

"Goku, Saber!" shouted Bulma.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the middle of the darkness was a castle that looked to be grayish-brown with purple roofs. Inside of this castle was a dog in a purple costume kneeling down in front of a table with a purple cloth with dots covering it and food.

"Well did you bring me a dragon ball, Shu?" asked Emperor Pilaf.

"No, Sire. I...I got real hungry so I came back," said Shu.

"Imbecile! You won't get so much as a bone until you bring me another dragon ball!" shouted Emperor Pilaf throwing a bone on a dish while whipping his mouth with a cloth.

"But Sire. I'm so hungry that I can't even think," said Shu.

"That's a good thing, Shu. You have to trust me on that," said Emperor Pilaf before burping and opening a box looking at an orange ball. "Ah look at how it sparkles so brilliantly and yet it's only one piece of the puzzle. I have to have those other six dragon balls."

"But why Sire? Isn't one enough?" asked Shu.

"Of course one isn't enough!" shouted Pilaf standing up in the chair and scaring Shu. "If I pulled out all of your teeth except one would that be enough to chew with? No! If I cut off all of your paws except one would that be enough to run with? No! Do you see my point now, Shu? I can't rule the world with one ball can you understand that?"

"Yes, I think so but isn't the world an awfully big place. How can one person rule the whole thing?" asked Shu.

"Well you have to be able to delegate Shu and I always been good at telling other people what to do. Bossing people around is one of my strong points," said Emperor Pilaf.

"Right, that's true Sire," said Shu.

"There are other requirements Shu. You have to be able to think big. Not small big," said Pilaf. "In small in stature, I think very big. I have all the qualities to rule the world. What I don't have are those other six dragon balls, you dolt!"

Pilaf got angry, but it was cut off by the sound of a fart.

"Ugh oh," said Shu.

Pilaf blushed then shook it off as he looked at Shu.

"Did you hear that?" asked Pilaf.

"Huh?" questioned Shu.

"I think you did," said Pilaf.

"No, Sire. It wasn't me I swear," said Shu waving his paws back in forth.

"We'll see about that," said Pilaf as he jumped off the seat rushed over to the other side where Shu was at and pushed a button.

The floor and ceiling opened up before some mechanical hands came out and grabbed Shu holding him up in the air.

"Note to me. I must remember to move that button to a closer spot," said Pilaf as he walked under the mechanical arm.

"Please let me go, Sire. I didn't do anything," said Shu looking down.

"Are you saying that I would be capable of such a gross emission?" questioned Pilaf.

"No, No, Please Sire," said Shu.

"I won't tolerate this outburst from one of my agents!" shouted Pilaf. "I'm afraid the time has come to trim the staff a bit."

A little later Emperor Pilaf had a chainsaw that he started before holding it up to Shu making him admit to farting in his place.

"That's better," said Pilaf after removing the chainsaw and turning it off. "I'll let this one go because you was honest. Just make sure that doesn't happen again. Is that clear Shu?"

"Yes, Sire. I'll try to contain myself," said Shu.

"Emperor Pilaf," came a female voice making Pilaf look up at the ceiling.

"Hmmm. That sounded like Agent Mai," said Pilaf.

The ceiling opened up and a woman dropped down landing on the floor kneeling down.

"Sire, Agent Mai reporting as ordered," said Mai.

"Hmmm," said Pilaf as he walked up to her. "Well, what's the news? Did you bring me back another dragon ball?"

"No, Sire, but I do have some valuable information," said Mai.

"Is it about the dragon balls. Well?" asked Pilaf.

"Yes," said Mai. "A deep cover agent landed in a place know as skull valley. Just before he left his spy plane he reported a mysterious light with a bright glow."

"Ah was the light a dragon ball?" asked Pilaf.

"We don't know Sire. He disappeared. We never heard from him again," said Mai.

"Hmmm," said Pilaf thinking. "Take Shu with you and see if there is a dragon ball there."

"Ahhh," said Shu sweating. "Sire I have obedient school today."

"Nevermind that!" shouted Pilaf. "We need a disposable Agent like you on this mission Shu. Now go get me a dragon ball."

"Yes, Sire," said Mai and Shu.

Back with Goku and Saber, they was sitting down with some food, breed, and a cup with brown liquid in it in front of them.

"So this is it huh?" asked Goku before taking a bit of the bread along with Saber.

"Ewww yuck," said Goku. "This bread stuff doesn't have any flavor and my soup's bitter too."

"Awful," said Saber as she started rubbing her tongue trying to get the taste away.

"That's not soup, it's coffee and how do you two expect to grow big and strong if you don't eat right?" asked Bulma.

Goku and Saber got down as they looked at Bulma.

"You know you're right. Thanks for the advice, Bulma," said Saber before her and Goku turned running over to their shoes putting them on.

"Huh?" questioned Bulma as she watched them go over to their shoes. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"We're going to go get some food that'll make us big and strong," said Saber.

"Yeah," said Goku picking her power pole up. "We'll bring some back."

"You might become food if you two are not careful out there," said Bulma as Goku and Saber opened the door going out of it. "I wouldn't do it!" the door closed as she said that.

There was a howl from a wolf while a plane flew in the air. In the forest, Goku and Saber was jumping quickly from tree to tree in search of food before landing.

"Wow, slim pickings so far," said Goku. "Bulma can probably eat this whole centipede herself. We're going to have to do better than that."

"Would be nice if there was some dinosaurs, lizards, snakes, and deers," said Saber. "I'd like something big."

Goku and Saber heard a noise as they looked up in the sky to see something fly through the air.

"A bird wow!" shouted Goku.

"After it!" shouted Saber excitedly wanting the large bird for dinner.

Meanwhile, in the plane, Mia and Shu was flying over the land.

"There's skull valley," said Mai. "It's right below us."

"Can we go back now and just say we went?" questioned Shu scared.

"No, we better check it out," said Mai.

It started flying down before landing on a plateau. Mai got out and got down first then Shu followed.

"Geronimo!" shouted Shu as he jumped down from the plan.

"Shu, be quiet," said Mai.

"Sorry," said Shu.

"Common," said Mai.

The two started making their way down skull valley where a bunch of skeletons was littered around the area. Mai stepped on one of the skeletons only to look freaked out about it going blue in the face. 

"I want to chew on one of these bones, but I'm too scared," said Shu hugging Mai.

"Let's just make sure we leave with our own bones," said Mai.

There was a reddish-orange glow in the distance.

"Huh," said the two noticing it.

"What is that?" questioned Shu looking at Mai.

"I don't know it could be a dragon ball," said Mai looking back at it. "Let's check it out."

They started walking forward with Shu keeping his eyes shut scared.

"Ha!" shouted a couple of voices.

"Huh," said Shu and Mai turning.

Goku and Saber jumped down landing on a bone then jumped off that onto another spot before jumping down in front of what they saw earlier flying through the sky.

"The kids like to jump," said Shu.

"They're a hopper alright," said Mai. "Beat it, kids, before you get hurt."

"You beat it. Look we are not going anywhere. That's our big birdy," said Goku.

"Yeah, we saw it first so you two just stay away," said Saber.

"What in the world are they talking about?" questioned Shu.

"Beats me. Kids, I think I heard your mommy calling," said Mai.

Some reddish-orange lights lit up behind them and some growling could be heard. Wolves came out surrounding them.

"Those lights weren't Dragon Balls," said Shu.

"No kidding," said Mai.

"This is great now there is enough for all of us," said Goku.

"Yeah," said Saber.

"Alright yum," said Goku.

The wolves sprung at them all including Goku and Saber. Mai and Shu ran for it while Goku and Saber started punching, kicking, and fighting the wolves. Mai and Shu got to the airplane and started it up before going to the sky while Goku and Saber was fighting the wolves.

"Hey, our bird. It's getting away," said Saber.

"I got it," said Goku running.

A few wolves went to go after her, but Saber continued her fight with them as she fought them keeping them away from Goku. Goku used the power pole making it get longer shooting her into the sky and giving a kick to what they believed was a bird. It fell and crashed into the forest with a boom. Goku went after it and when she got there she tapped it with her power pole.

"Doggone it. This bird's rock hard," said Goku.

Mai and Shu was hanging up in a tree.

Meanwhile, while she went to go check the bird out, Saber heard a hissing sound and a roar that made the wolves start to run away. A few giant snakes slithered through the area before they tried to attack Saber only for her to start fighting them. It was followed by a dinosaur which came out roaring loudly before rushing at Saber. It tried to grab her by the mouth, but it's mouth went right through the girl startling it only for it to be kicked in the head and crashing into the ground.

"Bulma we're back," came Goku's voice while Bulma was sitting down reading.

"Huh," said Bulma putting what she was reading down and standing up. "They're alive after all." Bulma started to the door. "Well, I'll be darned."

Bulma opened the door to see Goku standing there, who held out the centipede.

"If you think this appetizer looks good. Take a look at the main course," said Goku as she turned around only for Bulma to come face to face with a couple of wolves. "You should see what my sister got."

Saber came to the door, but all Bulma could see was a dinosaur head with some giant snakes.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bulma before she slammed the door shut.

"Huh, Bulma?" questioned Goku turning back around.

A little later, Goku and Saber had two fires going one larger than the other. Goku was cooking the wolves and centipede while Saber was cooking the giant snakes and dinosaur.

"Bulma are you serious about not eating? This is looking pretty good," said Goku.

"Yeah it's looking very tasty," said Saber.

"Your grossing me out Goku, Saber. I can't believe your going to eat that," came Bulma's voice from inside.

After a little while of Goku and Saber chowing down on their latest catch of food. They gave a burp satisfied as they went back in. The fires was out and all that remained was a few large bones that was too big for either of them to chew.

"Oh my gosh that is so disgusting," said Bulma. "You need to brush your teeth, kids."

"Huh," said Goku and Saber.

"I don't want to smell your nasty old wolf, snake, and dinosaur breath," said Bulma.

A little, bit later Goku and Saber was on the bed bouncing up and down on it.

"Wow, what a soft bed," said Goku. "I can bounce like this all night."

"Weeeee!" shouted Saber bouncing on the bed excitedly.

"Come on, Bulma there is room for all of us," said Goku.

"Room? What are you talking about, kid? Saber's not sleeping with us. You're sleeping on the floor," said Bulma as she put some blankets down.

"Are you serious," said Saber.

"Yes, you're used to roughing it, aren't you? A guy who eats snakes and dinosaurs shouldn't mind sleeping on the floor," said Bulma.

"I'm a girl and I don't mind, but I hope it's not because you're still mad about not having a tail," said Saber.

"Yeah," said Goku.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS I DON'T WANT A TAIL!" shouted Bulma.

A little later, Bulma was in the bathroom filling up a cup.

"There we go," said Bulma while Saber and Goku laid down on the floor next to each other.

"So Goku, Saber, why do you two live with your Grandpa anyway? I mean what happened to your parents?" asked Bulma.

"I'm not sure what happened," said Goku. "Our Grandpa found us on a mountainside on a little bed of moss when we was just a baby, so he just picked us up and took us home."

"Did you know you don't have to keep a tail just because you was born with one," said Bulma. "Some dogs actually get their tails cut off when they're still small."

"You shouldn't have let them do that to you Bulma," said Goku. "You're no dog."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT ME LAME BRAIN! I NEVER HAD A TAIL!" shouted Bulma before noticing the two sisters was already asleep sleeping on the floor together. "WHAT YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!"

Bulma went over and put a hand out to move Goku, but as she did Saber growled in her sleep making Bulma shriek and stumble backward falling on her butt. Saber's tails moved and wrapped around Goku. Bulma sighed as she saw that and gave up deciding to leave it alone due to fear of Saber.

"I don't know what planet these kids are from, but it is not Earth," said Bulma angrily.

The sun rose up in the sky as morning came and the birds was chirping. Goku and Saber was woken up by the sun shining in their eyes and Saber's tails uncoiled from around Goku as they sat up.

"I'm up," said Goku as she stood up stretching and yawning.

"Same here," said Saber standing up stretching and yawning.

They heard some noise and turned to see Bulma sleeping still in the bed.

"I guess it's not time to get up yet," said Goku. "See I told you there was enough room for all of us."

Goku climbed up on the bed with Saber before the two of them got between Bulma's legs and laid down. Goku and Saber felt nothing down there and got back up. Goku then patted Bulma.

"Huh," said Goku as she felt nothing there.

"Here," said Saber as she took her panties off and looked along with Goku. "It's just like you, Goku."

"Yeah, how strange," said Goku.

"Agreed," said Saber before she threw the panties aside and started jumping on the bed ingoring it, "Weeeeeeee!"

"Wahoooo!" shouted Goku as she started jumping on the bed along with her sister.

"Huh, what, what," said Bulma waking up standing up. "WHAT YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!"

The two stopped before looking at her.

"It's your balls, Bulma. They're gone just like Sis," said Saber.

"What? You're kidding me how!" shouted Bulma getting up and running over to her pouch to find out the Dragon Balls was not gone. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. They're all here Saber. You must've been dreaming. You really had me scared."

Meanwhile outside there was something moving across the land getting closer to the capsule house that Bulma, Goku, and Saber was inside.

"My gosh, Bulma, wow. How long is this going to take?" asked Goku sitting on the floor near a door.

"Nobody asked for your commentary, besides you didn't have to wake us up at this insane hour," said Bulma as Goku and Saber walked by. "Early birds, you can have your nasty old worm."

A little later, Goku and Saber was watching the coffee maker.

"Well you're moving so slow I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a turtle," said Saber.

"Yeah," said Goku in agreement.

"Goku, Saber, you two can go out with your hair sticking out in every direction if you want to, but not me," said Bulma as she came over to the coffee maker before taking it and filling a cup. "Would you two like to have coffee with me?"

"Nah it doesn't taste good," said Goku. "It makes me feel funny."

"Yuck, gross, horrible," said Saber in agreement as she turned and started walking away along with Goku. "We're going to go exercise."

They went outside and after they did Goku took off towards a bolder before picking it up and using her strength to crush it, but she didn't stop there as she rushed to the broken pieces as they fell down punching them turning them to smaller pieces. 

"Good, Goku," said Saber as Goku turned to her smiling. "My turn now." Saber took off running towards another rock getting ready to punch it. "Haaaaaaa!"

"Woooah!" shouted an unknown voice.

"What the?" questioned Saber as she came to a stop quickly just before she punched it.

"What in the world?" questioned Goku rushing over.

"Bulma, wow, you really did turn into a turtle," said Saber. "Boy, I guess this kind of changes our plans a bit huh?"

The turtle sweatdropped as it heard that.

"Saber, Goku," said Bulma.

"Huh," said Saber and Goku turning to the capsule house.

"Who are you two talking to out there, kiddos?" asked Bulma.

"What?" questioned Saber.

"Hmmm," said Bulma looking around to see the turtle. "Who are you?"

"We thought he was you," said Goku.

"What?" questioned Bulma before looking back at the turtle. "Strange a tortoise shouldn't be living around here. Aren't you supposed to be living by the sea?"

"Yeah and I'm very concerned about being so far from home. By the way, do you have any saltwater?" asked the turtle.

"Sure we'll fix you right up," said Bulma.

A little later the turtle was drink water out of a steel bucket and when finished he burped.

"Good seawater. Aromatic yet full-bodied," said the turtle.

"Yeah I think it's an eighty-seven," said Bulma.

"Nope eighty-six," said the turtle.

"Really, are you sure about that?" asked Bulma.

"Ummm hmmm. I know my water," said the turtle.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Bulma.

"Well to make a long story incredibly short. I'm lost. It's that simple," said the turtle. "I'm lost. I have been trying to find my way back to the sea for over a year now."

"That's so sad and your not anywhere near the sea. Hold on let me go check my map," said Bulma as she turned around heading to the house. "Wait here one second."

Goku and Saber came closer. Bulma wasn't gone long when she came back with a map.

"Bad news your still a hundred miles away," said Bulma.

"Great that'll take me twenty years," said the turtle.

"Gosh that sounds like a long time," said Goku.

"Yeah that it does," said Saber.

"I wish there was a way we could help you," said Bulma.

"Yeah," said Goku before getting an idea. "Hey, I know would you like me to carry you to the sea, Mr. Turtle?"

"Haha why yes. Thank you," said the turtle.

"Yeah we should do that," said Saber.

"Are you nuts!" shouted Bulma.

"But you just said that you wished we could help," said Goku looking at her, "so why don't we just take him to the sea?"

"I didn't mean that for real, Goku. We're on an adventure. We don't have time to transport a beached turtle okay," said Bulma.

"You're impossible," said Goku.

"I'm impossible. What do you mean by that?" questioned Bulma.

"Well if we're so pressed for time why did you spend all morning in front of the mirror worrying about your hair?" questioned Goku.

"Find help the turtle if you want. I can find the Dragon Balls by myself," said Bulma.

Goku picked the turtle up on her back.

"Gosh, are women like this where you come from?" asked Goku. 

"No. Most have tails," said the turtle.

"I hear you," said Saber and Goku in agreement before rushing off.

Bulma gave them a face.

"Sure be that way! I hope you get a backache you little twerp!" shouted Bulma before crossing her arms. "Man what a couple of geeks. I don't need their stupid help anyway. I can handle whatever comes my way on my own."

There was some noise that got Bulma's attention as she turned to look at it to see some dinosaurs.

A little later Bulma was driving down the road on a motorcycle.

"Stop! Stop or I'll run you down! I mean it Goku, Saber!" shouted Bulma.

"We better stop. That girl scares me," said the turtle.

Goku and Saber stopped as they waited. Bulma caught up and stopped next to them.

"Careful you could mess up your hair riding on that thing," said Goku.

"Knock it off. I have decided to come," said Bulma.

"What's a matter scared?" questioned Goku.

"Me scared give me a break," said Bulma.

* * *

**AN:** Here is chapter two of Dragonball Tails. I hope you like it. Goku and Saber are not completely naive in the story, but they are still naive to a few things especially things they have not seen before. We got to see some interesting things in this chapter from Saber, Bulma, and Goku. We also got to see a little bit of what Saber can do fighting wise, but it's not really clear what she did just yet. None the less that will be revealed as the story goes on along with more about Saber as well. There was one thing I failed to put in the story that should be mentioned. Goku and Saber when they ate the wolf, dinosaur, and giant snakes they ate everything including the bones except for the bones like the skulls or bones which they could fit in their mouth or break with their teeth. Yes, you heard me correct they can eat bones and have been doing it for years. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Dragonball Tails.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or the characters, but I do own my own OC character and the idea of the story.


	3. The Nimbus Could of Roshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues as Goku, Saber, and Bulma have decided to put the hunt for the remaining Dragon Balls on hold so they can help a lost turtle find its way back to the sea.

Goku was running down a path carrying the turtle on her back with Saber running next to her on her left and Bulma riding on her motorcycle on her right.

"I hope we get there soon. I'm really getting hungry," said Goku.

"You know this is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," said the turtle.

"Awe, hey, it's no big deal, really," said Goku.

"Well I just wanted to thank you," said the turtle.

"Gosh I think I'm going to cry," said Bulma looking over. "Spare me, please. Just concentrate on where we're going so we can get there why we are still young."

"Why are you always complaining?" questioned Saber looking at her. "Why don't you try thinking happy thoughts, Bulma."

"Hold on," said Bulma.

Goku and Saber stopped and Bulma came to a stop too.

"Let's see if there is anything to be happy about," said Bulma as she went through her stuff and pulled a map out. "Hey not to bad just two more miles."

"Wow, we're close. That's great," said Goku as the turtle nodded its head. "Huh?" Goku looked up at the turtle while Saber looked at him too. 

"I can't wait to get back into the water," said the turtle. 

Meanwhile somewhere else, something was looking through some binoculars as Goku, Bulma, and Saber continued. 

The creature licked its mouth that had some drool on it, "Looks like dinner is on its way."

Goku, Saber, and Bulma continued for a while before.

"Goku, Bulma, wait," said Saber.

Goku stopped and Bulma stopped too.

"What is this time?" questioned Bulma irritated.

"Will you hush up," said Saber as she looked around the area.

"What is it?" questioned Goku looking at her.

"Someone's watching," said Saber.

"What?" questioned Bulma nervously looking around, "but I don't see anyone, Saber. It must be your imagination."

"Come on out!" shouted Saber. "I know you're there!"

A bear came out in front of them, "So you knew I was here did you?"

"Aaaaaaah!" shrieked Bulma fearfully.

"You know I do have ears," said Saber, "I can smell you from a mile away."

The bear sweatdropped as it heard that.

"Oh yeah, human's give me heartburn, but I love turtles," said the bear. "Turtle had it over or you're dead."

"Goku you heard him," said Bulma. "Give him the turtle quick."

Goku stuck her tongue out at the bear.

"Eh, huh, I guess a little heartburn never hurt anybody. Alright, have it your way. Die if you want," said the bear.

"You idiot you're going to get us killed! Give it to him!" shouted Bulma.

"I don't think so," said Saber. "We don't care what this guy says, no."

"Are you out of your freaking mind kids!" shouted Bulma.

"He's our friend, Bulma," said Goku.

"Not for long," said the bear pulling out a sword.

Bulma screamed before turning the motorcycle and driving a little away.

"Here Goku let me take the turtle," said Saber as she took the turtle from Goku before moving to the side.

"It's just you and me now," said Goku.

"Ha, you think you're real cute, don't you monkey boy," said the bear. "You should have saved your skin while you had the chance."

Goku laughed and the bear jabbed the sword forward, but Goku dodged it. The bear swung the sword horizontally at  
Goku, but she dodged it. The bear then swung at Goku vertically but dodged it. The bear swung the sword down at Goku, but she dodged it by jumping into the air.

"Missed me," said Goku in the air before landing behind the bear facing it. "Over here bear breath."

"Huh," said the bear looking behind him before turning around.

"Forget about them turtle. Let's get out of here!" shouted Bulma.

"Hahaha," laughed the bear. "I like you kid. Too bad you have to die."

The bear swung horizontally at Goku, but she dodged it standing on the sword.

"You whoo," said Goku getting the bears attention as it looked at her as she laughed.

Goku then jumped off the sword and on the bear's nose. She prepared herself.

"One, two, three," said Goku as she punched the bear between the eyes.

The bear started falling and as it did Goku jumped off landing on the ground just as the bear hit the ground.

"Yay!" said Goku happily. "Well, that's that."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, kid," said Bulma.

Goku walks over to Saber and turtle.

"Good one Goku," said Saber smiling.

Goku smiled as she heard that before rubbing her head.

"So some creatures think you're good to eat huh?" asked Saber looking up at the turtle.

"What? oh my, no no. How disgusting. Turtle meat is tough and poisonous. You'll puke," said Turtle.

"That's what I thought," said Saber. "Some people would eat anything. Not me though. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Turtle sighed in relief.

"Ready, let's go," said Bulma.

"I'll race you to the sea," said Goku as she rushed off.

"So that how you want it!" shouted Saber before she took off making a gust of wind appear.

Bulma's was hit by the gust of wind and her mouth fell open in shock at seeing Saber's speed. She soon recovered and took off after Goku and Saber.

Sometime later, Goku and Bulma came over a hill.

"There it is Goku," said Bulma. "I found it."

"Oh, it's about time you two got here," said Saber turning to look at them. "Check it out Goku." Saber turned around looking at the sea. 

Goku blinked a few times, "_No way. _Wow."

Goku ran forward getting next to Saber as they continued down to the sea and Bulma followed them.

"Look, look, we're really here. It's huge and blue and beautiful," said Goku.

"Reminds you of the river we always swim and get cleaned up in, but bigger," said Saber. "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah," said Goku.

_"What! They knew what a bath was? Those little twerps!" _thought Bulma as she heard that.

"Woah the sea," said Goku.

"Isn't it beautiful Goku, Saber?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, it's incredible," said Saber.

"We never dreamed that a place like this really existed," said Goku.

"I was starting to wonder myself," said Turtle. "It's been so long. Thanks for bringing me back."

"Hey, sure, no problem," said Saber. "It was a lot of fun."

"Well, I better get going," said Turtle.

"You sure have a great home turtle," said Goku.

"Yeah a very beautiful home," said Saber.

"I never would have made it if it wasn't for you," said Turtle. "Thank you."

"Hey, anytime," said Goku.

Turtle started swimming out at sea a little before stopping and looking back at them.

"Would you mind waiting here? I have a gift I'd like to bring you to repay you for all you have done for me," said Turtle.

"A gift," said Goku.

"What kind of gift can a turtle have, huh?" questioned Bulma.

"You'll see. I'll be back soon," said Turtle before he continued swimming farther away.

"It's not a stupid shell, is it? Hey hold on!" shouted Bulma.

There was a splash in the turtle was gone as it dived underwater.

"Hooo, he's gone," said Bulma.

A little while later, Goku and Saber was in the water with their pants rolled up and Bulma got into the water too as she came over to them.

"Hey, what you two doing there, kids?" asked Bulma.

Goku and Saber put their hands in the water.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Bulma.

Goku and Saber both tasted the water.

"Ewww yucky," said Goku.

"Ugh gross," said Saber. "This water is salty."

Meanwhile, Pilaf was riding on a white horse. A little after that, he was riding on the horse through a city as people bowed to him. 

"Make way for Emperor Pilaf the supreme ruler of the world," came a voice.

The scene changed to show Pilaf sitting on a chair with the Dragon Ball in his hand. He was daydreaming about becoming Emperor. 

"Thank you, thank you," said Pilaf holding the Dragon Ball while daydreaming.

"Emperor Pilaf!" shouted Shu's voice.

"Huh?" questioned Pilaf.

The green doors opened up and Shu and Mai ran into the room.

"Emperor Pilaf," said Shu.

"What? Spit it out," said Pilaf as he put the Dragon Ball down and walked over to them. "Did you get the Dragon Ball?"

"Not exactly," said Shu.

"It was like this. There was a slight problem with the information Sire," said Mai.

"And?" questioned Pilaf.

"It was bogus, yeah. We were nearly killed by a huge pack of wolves," said Mai fearfully.

"And then we crashed Sire. Some crazy kid. He kicked our plane. It was horrible," said Shu.

"Silence!" shouted Pilaf. "I'm sick of your lame brain excuses! Now get out of here and get that Dragon Ball if it's the last thing you do understand!"

"Sir," said Shu and Mai saluting.

The telephone started ringing getting their attention as they looked at it. Pilaf answered it.

"Hello," said Pilaf. "What's that you say? You're kidding. And where is it? I see well done."

Pilaf hung up the phone as he turned to Shu and Mai.

"Another Dragon Ball. We're in luck," said Pilaf. "An old hermit named Roshi has it. No one is even guarding it."

"But does he have any wolves?" asked Shu. 

"No, you dunderhead. He lives on an island in the middle of the sea," said Pilaf. "Wolves don't go there."

"We better be careful," said Mai. "Could be another bump steer."

"Nevermind that," said Pilaf. "Go get me that Dragon Ball."

"Yes sir," said Shu and Mai.

A little bit later they was all running to a plane before Shu and Mai noticed Pilaf.

"Sire you never come with us on a mission before," said Mai looking at Pilaf along with Shu.

"You keep screwing up. I can't trust you two on your own anymore," said Pilaf.

After they all got inside, the plane raised up and the roof of a tower opened up. They then took off flying off into the air.

Meanwhile, back with Goku, Saber, and Bulma, Bulma was drawing in the sand as they waited for the turtle to come back.

"Ah, I get so relaxed when I'm on the beach," said Bulma.

"Yeah, you're not talking nearly as much," said Goku.

"Turtles back and he's got someone on his back," said Saber.

"You're right," said Goku.

"Huh?" questioned Bulma looking up and out at the sea. "Wow, it's like you two have supervision or something. Pretty cool Goku, Saber."

"Hey turtle over here," said Goku and Saber.

"Don't they realize that they're the only ones on the beach?" questioned the man.

"Ahyoi there. Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to go get my master," said turtle.

"Man, check that guy out," said Bulma.

Turtle came to shore with the man on his back. This man was bald with a thick white mustache and beard. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, beach clothing, and a turtle shell on his back, and there was a walking stick in his right hand. 

"Well hello there kids," said the old man.

"Hi. How is it going? Welcome ashore," said Bulma. "What a cool outfit."

"Kids I want to thank you for helping my turtle," said the old man.

"It was our pleasure Mr," said Goku.

The old man jumped down onto the beach off the turtle in front of him but to the side.

"I'm Roshi the turtle hermit," said the old man introducing himself.

_"Roshi where have I heard that name before?"_ thought Saber.

"Uuuuh, a turtle hermit," said Bulma.

The old man looked at Turtle, "Which of these kids helped you?"

"It's those little boys there," said the turtle pointing at Goku and Saber.

The old man walked over to them looking at them.

"You are two very brave boys. I have some gifts I want to give you both as a token of my gratitude," said Roshi.

"Here that Goku, Saber," said Bulma.

"No that's alright," said Saber waving her hands. "I didn't really do much. Goku's the one that did most of the work. So I don't need anything."

Roshi looked surprised as he looked at the little boy known as Saber. Most people would be thrilled to get a gift, but the boy was not. The boy didn't even want any gift at all. Master Roshi turned and walked closer to the sea before holding his walking stick up.

"Come magic carpet!" shouted the man.

"Magic carpet," said Bulma excitedly.

"What in the world is a magic carpet?" asked Goku.

"Yeah I wonder the same thing," said Saber.

"What's a magic carpet? It's a carpet you can sit on and fly anywhere you want," said Bulma. "They're not real though. At least I don't think they are."

"Hey uh master," said Turtle. "Hold on. You took the magic carpet to the cleaners."

"Hey, that's right. You got a good point there Turtle," said Roshi as he stopped his pose before thinking.

"I knew it they're not real," said Bulma.

"The other option is the flying nimbus, but am I really ready to part with it," said Roshi before snapping his fingers. "Why not. If you can ride it then it's yours." Roshi lifted his staff up again. "Come to me flying nimbus."

"He's odd," said Goku.

"Agreed," said Saber.

"He's not odd he's nuts," said Bulma.

"Now where is that cloud," said Roshi before spotting the yellow cloud in the sky. "Oh, there it is. It's about time. See." The yellow cloud flew down. "She's a beauty isn't she?"

"Woah, look, Bulma, Saber, isn't it neeto?" asked Goku.

"Yeah that's pretty cool," said Saber.

"Yeah, how strange," said Bulma.

The yellow cloud came down and in front of them.

"Don't be afraid she is as sweet as candy," said Roshi.

Goku and Saber ran around it looking at it.

"It's so light and puffy," said Goku.

"Do you mind if we have a taste?" asked Saber.

"You don't eat it you little baboons!" shouted Roshi.

"What does this thing do?" asked Bulma.

"If you can manage to sit on this cloud it can fly you wherever you want," said Roshi looking at her.

"There's got to be some kind of hitch. You wouldn't be giving it away," said Bulma. "Something wrong with it, right?"

"There's nothing wrong with this cloud," said Roshi.

"Hey, can I try to ride it now?" asked Goku.

"Sure, why not, but I must warn you. You must be pure of heart to ride this cloud," said Roshi.

"Hmmm," said Goku and Saber looking at Roshi.

"Yup otherwise it won't let you on it. It's picky that way," said Roshi.

"Wow," said Goku.

"Here let an old man show you how it's done," said Roshi.

He jumped and fell through the cloud and then fell backward. Bulma pointed at him and started laughing while Goku and Saber just looked at Roshi.

"Are you okay, Master?" asked Turtle coming over to him. "You must have done something wrong."

"Be quiet," said Roshi.

"Now let me try it," said Goku before jumping into the air and landing on it.

Roshi and Turtle looked surprised as they saw Goku land on the cloud.

"Wow," said Goku before dancing around. "Yeah, all right. I did it. I did it. I really did it."

"He did it, Master," said Turtle.

"There goes my cloud," said Roshi. 

"Saber, come on up," said Goku. "You should try this out."

"Okay," said Saber before she jumped up and landed on the cloud next to Goku.

Roshi and Turtles mouths dropped open shocked at what they are seeing.

"Both of them?" questioned Roshi surprised.

Saber jumped back down and looked back at Goku.

"I'll race you," said Goku excitedly looking at Saber.

"Huh?" questioned Roshi, Turtle, and Bulma.

"You're on," said Saber.

Goku took off into the air and Saber shot off after her quickly catching up.

"WWWWWWWHAT?" questioned Bulma as her eyes bulged out and her mouth dropped open in shock as she saw Saber fly into the air along with Goku.

"She can fly," said Turtle surprised.

_"The Dancing Sky Art, but where did she learn it?__" _questioned Roshi in shock.

Meanwhile, in the sky of the sea, an airplane was flying with Pilaf, Shu, and Mai in it. They was looking around with binoculars while Shu was making noises.

"Shut up Shu! Pay attention!" shouted Pilaf.

"Sorry Sire," said Shu. "Is there any sign of the island yet."

"Negative," said Mai.

Pilaf turned the binoculars before spotting the island.

"Hey, there it is," said Pilaf. "Take her down."

"Right away Sire," said Shu.

They all pushed to the left pushing Pilaf against the glass to get a view of the island. This caused the airplane to tilt as they came down making them all scream before it corrected itself and landed in the sea. They stopped on the island and all got out.

"Wow. Nice house for a turtle hermit," said Mai.

"Yeah I wonder if he's hiring," said Shu.

"You imbecile. Let's get on with it," said Pilaf. "Get the Dragon Ball and don't you dear screw up."

"Sir," said Shu and Mai.

"Now follow me," said Pilaf.

They rushed toward the house to the doors. Pilaf laughed a little before pinching his nose. 

"Telegram," said Pilaf. "Hello. Delivery. Telegram. Hello is anybody home? Good the place is empty."

"I got a great idea let's just break in," said Shu.

"Break in," said Pilaf before tuning to Shu. "I like your style, Shu, but were in the presences of a brilliant mind. There is seldom need for brute force." 

Pilaf started going through his pockets. 

"Now where did I put that thing?" questioned Pilaf before sitting down and checked his shoes and then removed his hat to find what he was looking for. "Oh, here it is." 

Pilaf took the thing before turning to the door. 

"My universal key is just the thing for this job," said Pilaf turning the lock as he went on. "We could smash right in, but hey that's not the way I operate. There that's it." He took it out before turning the doorknob. "Hey what's the deal?"

"Look Emperor this window was open the whole time," said Shu.

"Huh?" questioned Pilaf looking over at them.

"I'll open the door. Wait," said Mai.

Meanwhile, with Goku, Bulma, and Saber, the two sisters was racing through the sky flying around with Saber in front of Goku farther ahead. Both was laughing and having fun as they flew around doing turns and tricks as they did. Then they came down and surfed the waters before shooting back into the air. They flew over the beach the others was on.

"Hey down there," said Goku.

Saber dived down along with Goku following behind her, but Saber got to the beach first as she landed in front of Roshi, Bulma, and Turtle with Goku following behind her.

"Wow it's great," said Goku. "Thanks, I love it."

"You fly that thing like you had it you whole life," said Master Roshi before turning to Saber. "Where you learn to fly Saber?"

"Huh," said Saber tilting her head looking at Roshi confused. "I've always been able to fly ever since I was a baby."

Roshi and Turtle's eyes bulged and their mouths hung open as they heard that in shock and disbelief.

"Hey! You could fly, but you didn't save me from the dinosaur!" shouted Bulma angrily.

Roshi and Turtle was snapped out of their shock as they heard that.

"Huh?" questioned Saber turning to look at her, "but Goku was already saving you. You don't need two people to save you."

Roshi and Turtle's eyes widen at him saying that. They never heard such wise words come from a little kid before.

"I... I... ummm," said Bulma trying to think of a comeback, but she couldn't find one because she knew Saber had a point. There was no need for two people to save her.

"Well see ya," said Saber before shooting off in the air. "Come on Goku!"

"I'm going to beat you this time!" shouted Goku before she chased off after her.

"Haha we'll see about," said Saber.

The two flew off together into the air.

"Hey, yo, what about me?" asked Bulma.

Roshi turned to her as she said that.

Bulma held up a finger to herself, "Aren't you going to give me a gift too?"

Roshi looked at Turtle, "What do you say? Did this young lady help you as well?"

"Uhh no, just the boys," said Turtle.

"Hey, what about the seawater I gave you," said Bulma as Roshi looked at her.

"Hmmm," said Roshi as he turned, putting a hand on his beard. "I think I have to decide with Turtle on this one, but I could be persuaded to change my mind. For instance, if you were to let me see your underwear."

Bulma's face went red as she heard that, "You want to see my..."

"Master," said Turtle with a red face. "What are you doing?

"You can't be serious," said Bulma.

Roshi nodded his head at her.

"Have you forgotten the code master?" questioned Turtle. "Please, that's wrong. Dead wrong."

"Oh hush up will ya!" shouted Roshi turning to Turtle. "Can't a master take a break from training and have a little fun."

"Now I understand why you couldn't ride your cloud," said Turtle quietly.

"Bite your tongue!" shouted Roshi.

"This is so embarrassing," said Bulma with red cheeks. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Bulma then lifted up her nightgown giving Roshi a few of everything underneath since she had no panties on. Roshi got a nose bleed as Bulma put her nightgown down.

"There done that's it," said Bulma.

"Oh, my eyes. I think I'm blind," said Roshi. "I'm going to faint."

"Serves you right," said Turtle.

"Alright, so where's my gift at?" questioned Bulma turning around.

"Oh, right the gift," said Roshi turning to her. "Well, I have one in mind." Roshi started thinking to himself. _"Now let's see I could give her the... no not that... the wheels fell off. What about the."_

Bulma noticed the Dragon Ball dangling from Roshi's neck.

"Nevermind, nevermind, I know what I want," said Bulma running over. 

"Yeah, you do? What?" asked Roshi turning to her.

"That!" shouted Bulma pointing to the Dragon Ball. "I want that! That thing right there that's hanging around your neck."

"What this?" questioned Roshi pointing to the Dragon Ball before taking it off. "You sure you want this old thing. I found it washed up on my island a long time ago."

"Oh, it's beautiful," said Bulma as she took it looking at it before smiling. _"The three-star ball I can't believe it."_ She then turned to Goku and Saber who was still racing in the air. "Hey, Goku, Saber."

"Huh?" questioned Saber and Goku as they stopped and looked down at Bulma.

"Come here I got something to show you," said Bulma.

"Okay," said Goku and Saber before flying down.

Saber landed first with Goku following shortly after.

"What?" questioned Saber.

"Look, it's another Dragon Ball," said Bulma holding it up showing them.

Goku took it and smiled along with Saber as they saw it. 

"It sure is isn't it," said Goku. 

"Our fourth Dragon Ball," said Bulma.

"A Dragon what you call it?" questioned Roshi from behind Bulma.

"So aren't you glad we helped the turtle now?" asked Saber. "It paid off."

"I sure am. You were so right and now just three more and wish time," said Bulma.

"Yeah," said Goku.

"What, that thing grants wishes?" questioned Roshi.

"What a great day," said Saber.

"Sure is," said Goku.

"Thank you, we really love our gifts," said Bulma turning around holding the Dragon Ball. "You're a kind-hearted and generous man. Thanks so much."

"I never said you can have the ball," said Roshi.

"But you said you were going to give me a gift," said Bulma. "Can I have it, please? Awe come on." Bulma then lifted her nightgown up giving Roshi a view of everything again. "There. huh." 

Roshi got a nose bleed before covering it with a cloth, "I give up. It's yours. Take it."

"Yay!" shouted Bulma happily.

Goku and Saber smiled as they watched.

A little later, Roshi was heading back home while Bulma started up the motorcycle.

"Goodbye Turtle hermit. Thanks a lot," said Goku.

"Goodbye Turtle, Roshi," said Saber. "See you later."

"So long," said Bulma.

They then took off with Goku on Nimbus, Bulma on her motorcycle, and Saber flying next to Goku in the air. 

_"Boy, I tell you these kids nowadays. They're like little piranhas. I was lucky to get out of there with my staff and sandals," _thought Roshi. _"Well except that one boy. That was the only one that didn't want anything."_

Meanwhile, a little later they arrived back at the capsule house.

"Man, I never thought things would be going this well," said Bulma after coming to a stop outside the house and getting off the motorcycle. "We only need three more Dragon Balls. I guess it was meant to be, kiddos." Bulma opened the door and went inside shutting it behind her.

Goku jumped and plopped down on her back while Saber flew in the air next to her.

"Wow, I wish Grandpa could see me now," said Goku.

"Yeah," said Saber.

There was a shriek that came from inside the capsule house that got Goku and Saber attention.

"Hold on Bulma we're coming," said Goku as she got down.

Goku and Saber rushed into the capsule house and over to Bulma.

"What's going on in here? What's wrong?" questioned Goku.

Bulma was holding her panties.

"My underwear was here on the floor. I'm afraid to look," said Bulma before checking herself and then going red. "They're not there!" Bulma started thinking to herself. _"That means on the beach... the old man... oh boy."_

"Oh, is that all. Well, that's okay Bulma," said Saber. "That's right where I put them."

Bulma face was red as she turned to look at Saber.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bulma.

"After I took them off this morning," said Saber.

Bulma turned around looking angry, "Are you saying that you took my underwear off while I was sleeping this morning, huh?"

"I sure did," said Saber.

"These underwear!" shouted Bulma holding up the underwear.

"Yup they're the ones," said Saber.

There was some noise that caught Goku and Saber's attention. Bulma was busy loading a machine gun.

"Huh," said Goku after hearing a noise. "What are you doing Bulma?"

Bulma pointed the gun at Saber and Goku before firing the machine gun, but Saber didn't move as she stood there. This continued until Bulma finished shooting the machine gun.

"That sho..." said Bulma before Saber lifted her hands up and opened them.

All the bullets that Bulma shot at them fell out of her hands hitting the floor. Bulma's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open in disbelief at what she was seeing. Goku just smiled at her sister as she saw that.

Meanwhile, on the turtle hermits island, a crocodile was laying outside in a lawn chair trying to get a suntan. Inside the house Pilaf, Shu, and Mia was searching through the cabinets, draws, and every place they could. 

"Darn it where is that Dragon Ball?" questioned Pilaf.

"It's not up here sire," said Shu coming down the stairs.

"Or down here," said Pilaf.

"It's not in the kitchen other Emperor," said Mai. "It's possible that someone tipped him off."

"I wonder," said Pilaf before heading to the door. "Wait here."

He went outside before turning and noticing the crocodile in the lawn chair.

"Hey there nice day isn't it?" questioned Pilaf and the crocodile turned to him looking at him. Pilaf pulled out a knife making the crocodiles face go blue. "You better tell me what I want to know or I'll make a green airbag out of you."

"Okay," said the crocodile.

"Where did this Roshi the turtle hermit go?" questioned Pilaf.

"Master Roshi," said the crocodile pointing. "He's right there, buddy."

"Right where," said Pilaf turning to see an old man coming onto of a turtle. "Ahhhh. Shu! Mai!"

They came out and over to him.

"What is it?" asked Mai.

Shu pulled out a sword while Mai pulled out a gun. 

"Keep me covered," said Pilaf.

Turtle got to shore a little later before jumping down looking at Shu, Mai, and Pilaf who was hiding behind Mai.

"I don't think we meet. Hi," said Roshi.

"Hi. Now hand it over," said Pilaf. "The Dragon Ball."

"What ball?" questioned Roshi.

"Yeah, that's right needle nose," said Shu.

"You heard the man now cough it up," said Mai.

"Dragon... Oh I remember," said Roshi. "I just gave it to that pretty girl on the beach."

"Are you kidding?" asked Pilaf.

"Seriously, she wouldn't leave me alone until I gave it to her," said Roshi. "She was nuts about that ball because of some crazy wish."

"Huh," said Shu looking at Mai. "Doesn't sound good."

"I want to know where that girl is," said Pilaf as he came in front.

"I don't know, but I just said goodbye to her by the..." said Roshi.

"She couldn't have gotten too far, common let's go," said Pilaf cutting Roshi off and running to the airplane.

Pilaf transformed the airplane into a water vehicle.

"Hello there, would you mind giving us a little push?" asked Pilaf.

"Anything to get you off my island you blue-faced dwarf," said Roshi as he walked over to the craft. 

"Here it up!" shouted Pilaf.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your head on," said Roshi.

He got behind it and gave it a few taps with his walking stick putting a hole in it.

"Oopsy daisy," said Roshi before laughing. "Bon voyage."

He then pushed it into the water.

"Goodbye. Enjoy the bottom of the sea," said Roshi.

"Thank you," said Pilaf.

"Those three deserve the hole I put in the side," said Roshi. "Too bad. It was a nice plane."

Farther out as sea, the transformed plane was moving across the water slowly.

"Shu, step on it! We're going to slow!" shouted Pilaf.

"Aye aye skipper," said Shu.

Back with Goku, Saber, and Bulma, they was outside the capsule house.

"Ready and presto," said Bulma pushing a button freaking Goku and Saber out. "Now that's what I call house cleaning."

"Don't scare me like that, Bulma," said Goku.

"Yeah, seriously," said Saber.

"Okay, I'll warn you next time," said Bulma before looking at the yellow cloud. "I guess we both will have to take the flying nimbus. It'll be faster."

"But didn't Master Roshi say you have to be pure of heart to ride the flying nimbus," said Goku.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm probably the purest person you'll," said Bulma angrily.

"Alright," said Goku turning to the flying cloud. "Go ahead give it a try."

Bulma jumped and fell right through it landing on her stomach flat on the ground. 

"Pure huh?" questioned Saber.

Goku and Saber both chuckled.

"Oh no," said Bulma getting up. "Now my clothes are dirty. Darn it, I don't want to ride that stupid cloud anyway.

A little later, Goku and Saber was flying ahead while Bulma was driving her motorcycle farther behind them. Goku and Saber slowed down to Bulma.

"Kind of slow huh," said Goku.

"Yeah very slow," said Saber.

"Oh just hush up. Nobody likes a show-off you know," said Bulma.

Meanwhile, back at sea, the plane was still continuing slowly.

"There's that smell again," said Shu.

"Man that's toxic," said Mai.

"Oh yeah, well whoever smelt it dealt it," said Pilaf.

Mai notice the water in the plane and looked down before screaming as they sunk down to the bottom of the sea along with Shu and Pilaf.

* * *

**AN:** here is chapter three of Dragonball Tails. I do hope you like it. There was a few interesting parts in this chapter that should be noted. The first one was the fact that Saber could fly since she was a baby. The second thing was the fact both Goku and Saber could ride the Nimbus cloud while Roshi and Bulma could not. The third thing was Saber able to catch bullets without anyone able to see her movements. We got a lot that has happened in here and finally Saber is showing what she is capable of doing. The reason why I held off on her being in any fight scenes was this reason as I wanted to wait until this chapter to show that she already knows how to fly. Now I know some of you are going to be like how in the world can she ride the nimbus cloud if she is doing things like that with Goku? So let me break this down to you so you can understand how this works.

_It should be noted that while Goku possesses a pure heart, he has killed people, though most were villains who gave Goku little choice but to kill them (such as Frieza and Kid Buu), with the exception of Grandpa Gohan whom Goku killed unintentionally while in his Great Ape form (Goku was shown to be remorseful after realizing he was responsible for his adoptive grandfather's death during his battle with Great Ape Vegeta during the Saiyan conflict), due to his inability to control himself in that form. This shows that one can commit potentially evil actions (such as killing) yet still be considered Pure Good as long as their intentions for doing so are good or lack any negative intent (such as in Goku's accidental killing of Grandpa Gohan). _

_Additionally while a pure-hearted person like Goku, Gohan, Goten, or Good Buu may not be perverted, they can still find women attractive (both in appearance as well as personality) as all of them are known to have had romantic relationships (Chi-Chi, Videl, Valese, and Miss Buu) and/or find women attractive (in Dragon Ball Fusions a young Goten agrees with Trunks' opinion that Towa was physically attractive, while Goku notes he is attracted to his wife's personality in Dragon Ball Super), however they tend to care for the women they genuinely love and are faithful to them as they are unlikely to be tempted to be unfaithful (however it does not prevent them from being put into compromising positions as with Gohan and Cocoa Amaguri, though fortunately for Gohan, Videl was fully aware of his character and saw through Barry Kahn's attempts to ruin their marriage by trying to convince her that Gohan was having an affair with the famous pop idol).   
_

_Interestingly, Goku Black and Zamasu also possess Pure Heart as one of their passive skills in Dragon Ball Fusions, despite their evil actions. However should be noted that while their actions and methods are evil (from killing his master in cold blood, stealing Goku's body and murdering Goku's family, to genocide of both gods and mortals as part of the Project Zero Mortals) their motives are the result of Zamasu's strongly held belief that mortals are evil and thus from Zamasu’s point of view his actions are completely justified. In addition, Gowasu noted that Zamasu was so well-balanced when he would brew tea, implying that Zamasu (and by extension Goku Black) is a pure-hearted and just man, driven to extremes by his beliefs concerning mortals whom he views as the gods' greatest mistake. _

With all this information we can say that by having a strongly held belief that what they are doing isn't wrong, that Saber can still be pure of heart regardless of how other people see it. I know some of that will be spoilers for later on, but a lot of people has already seen some of that stuff especially Dragonball Z. So it won't make much difference and I'm using this as a reference to explain why Saber can do what she can. Gohan's teachings had an effect on the two, but it was necessary and the reason behind why will be revealed as the story goes on, but it might be a while depending on when it is shown. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Dragonball Tails.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball or the Dragonball characters, but I do own my own OC characters and the idea of the story.


End file.
